Meeting black star
by xiaoliang
Summary: Ryuu first meeting black star...
1. Meeting black star

Waking up from a nightmare is easy. Waking up from reality, well just hope you are dreaming. I looked up at the ceiling after falling down my bed. So today is the day, I'll be attending Death Weapon Meister Academy. I thought to myself. Putting my hand over my eyes I groan. I got up and got change, picking whatever I can find; hooded sweater and jeans, and I look in the mirror to see if my hair was decent enough to leave the house with. "I need to get a haircut." I'm amazed that I can still see even with my bangs covering my eyes and I don't like it when my hair pass my shoulders even an inch or two is a no go. Grabbing my bag and bread I left to my new school. In front I the school I heard a loud yelled. Trying to find where that annoying yelled was, I gaze around the area and there I saw a kid wearing a sleeveless shirt and white baggy pants with black strip near the end of it. He was standing up on the roof with his arm cross he shouted something about God and surpassing him. My first impression of him was to avoid him at all cost, I don't know why but I felt uneasy as I look at him. I walk in the school as fast and quietly as I can so he wouldn't notice, all of a sudden I bump into someone, landing on my butt, getting up and rubbing my head I said "Sorry." I look at the person who I ran into and it was none other than that kid. His blue hair does stand out. His green colored eyes stared at me for a second. I took a step back. Nervously, I asked "What is it?"

He stood there for a moment and grin "Want my autograph?" He took at a marker.

"What?" I said with a shock expression "I don't have any paper."

He laughs "No problem!" He said and signed his name on my forehead. "There you go! hm? Hey Cool! You have two dif-"

I ran away before he finish and scream "I'm sorry I have to get to class!" I put my bangs over my eyes as I got to my classroom. Shit he saw, I was careless. I thought to myself as I was sitting down. I rest my head on the table. "I wonder if he thinks I'm weird. Wait…He's weird too." I gave a loud sighed.

The bell rang and everyone sat in their seats. The teacher looks scary and if I remember correctly I think his name was Stein. I heard a loud noise near the door and it was none other than that kid. 'Now that I think about it I never got his name. Oh well I can just look at my forehead later. Hey wait! Who gave him the right to sign his name on my forehead?' I gave him a glare but turn away when he looked my way.

"Hey! It's you!" He pointed at me, his friends and everyone in the class stare at my direction.

'Oh man, why did I have to give the evil glare at him?' I sunk down to avoid attention but that didn't help one bit not until when the teacher told everyone to settle down.


	2. Ryuu's Gender OuO

. After class ended I avoided him at all cost and went to meet Shinigami-sama right away. Walking in a big white room I saw a shadow like figure up ahead. Seeing as how he was wearing a skull mask I knew it was him. I greeted him and he did the same, he gave me a handshake with those giant hands of his. I felt as if he was about to tear my arms off.

"Welcome to my academy, Ryuu-kun. I hope you like what you see so far." He let go of my hand "I heard you met black star."

"Black star?" I stare at his mirror and pull up my bangs and saw the signature. "Ah…him. He's interesting I suppose."

Shinigami laughed and patted my head "Black star can be troubling but he's a good kid." He said. "I'll introduce you to a student."

A girl with light brown hair came in and asked "You call for my Shinigami-sama?"

"Maka-chan, right on time! This is Ryuu, he's new here. Can you show him around the school?"

"Yes Shinigami-sama." She turn into my direction "Hi, I'm Maka Albarn." She smiled "Should we go now?" She stood near the door waiting for me.

"Well, um…bye shinigami-sama." A ran to Maka, not wanting to make her wait.

We said our goodbyes and walk out of the room and ended in the hallway.

"So what did he call you for?" He was leaning against the wall; having his hands in his pocket. His white hair and red eyes really stood out from the rest of the students, even black star. 'Which reminds me, I need to wash my forehead.'

"This is Ryuu, Shinigami-sama asked me to show him around and this is my partner Soul."

"It's nice to meet you." I gave a small smile

"Oh your that kid that black star was talking about." Soul said as he walked next to Maka.

I felt a giant arrow stabbing me. Laughing nervously I said "What did he say?"

"Something about being his number 1 fan." He put his hands behind his head

Another imaginary arrow with a #1 fan written on it stabs me in the head. "Ahaha yeah…I have a headache." I use my bangs to cover the signature 'what fan? I didn't even know his name until now but it's a good thing he didn't say anything about my eyes.' I smiled to myself 'I guess he's not so bad.'

"It's my #1 fan!"

I look up and saw black star running straight at me! He tackles me down and shouted "Do you want another autograph from the great black star?" He took out the marker and grabbed my shirt and pulled it up. I let out a shriek; I covered my mouth once I realized what had happen. My face flush bright red and I turn around, facing the wall. 'Crap! How in the world did that happen?'

"Black star how could you do that to a _**girl**_?" said a girl. I heard a bump in the head, maybe she had hit him.

A sharp pain hits me in the back

"How rude of you to do that to _**her**_. You are not even a gentleman."

"Pervert! Pervert!" The girl repeats that over and over as she giggles

"How should I know it was a _**her**_? She has _a flat chest_. Anyone would have **mistaken her** for a guy!" Yelled black star in his defense

I later heard a punch from behind "SO YOU THINK GIRLS WITH FLAT CHEST ARE GUYS?" yelled an angry Maka

All at once I felt multiple sharp pains coming from all sides of my body and I think I felt tears coming out of me. This is so humiliating, I thought to myself. I need to clear the misunderstanding.

"Um." Wiping little tears I had left I turn to face them. "I'm a guy."

When I said that everyone, besides Soul and Maka, stood still and turn to stone. 'Was that too much?'

Black Star quickly recovered from Maka's punch and started laughing "You scream like a girl."

"Sorry it was a spur of the moment. Wait, I don't need to apologize! You…VIOLATED ME! Not only that vandalism! "

"Violated? I just gave you my autograph! You should be happy!"

"Who would be happy getting written on?"

"Calm down you two, you're attracting attention."

I look around and saw people staring at us and whispers here and there. I calm myself down and look at Maka "Is it too late to show me around?"

"Not at all." She smiled at me and showed me around the school. I walked home with Maka and Soul after hearing that they lived across from me.


	3. Ryuu's Sister!

Usually I get woken up by an alarm clock, but no, this time I got woken up by a freaking bomb! I realized what had happen after the bomb sent me flying out my door. I groan and saw a few drops of blood dripping down from my head. All of a sudden my left eye started to ache. The pain was so immense that I was screaming in agony. 'Is it reacting to the blood? E-everything is getting blurry…'

"You think we went over board?" That comment was the last thing I heard before I lost my conscious.

I woke up and quickly put my hand over my left eye. 'Eh? It's not hurting anymore?' I drop my hand down and found myself in a familiar room. In a corner I saw a boy dress in a long black coat, even his hair was black, and the only think that wasn't black was his red eyes and skin, which to me look sort of pale. He looked familiar. I tilted my head and thought to myself 'I think I saw him before.' And without thought I blurted out, "Shin?"

He turned to face me and gave me a small smile. "Your sister will be here."

"My sister?" It took me awhile to figure who the sister was. 'Oh shit!' I jump out of bed and tried to make a run for it but it was too late. She appeared at the door the moment I reach there.

"Had a good nap?" She asked as she smiled "Why didn't you tell me you moved here? I thought we were _family_."

I seriously wanted to barf when the word 'family' came out of her mouth. Since when did she care about family? I sighed and sat on the bed. 'She's not letting me go.' I looked at the ground and said "Family huh? That's funny coming from you, Rima." I looked up and saw her drinking tea.

She smirked "Even if we're not related by blood doesn't mean we can't be a family, who took care of you when you lost your family?"

"Your **parents **did. I don't recall you ever taking care of me; all you did was using me as your guinea pig." I started to think back what she uses to do to me as a child; shaking my head, I now thought of the present day. "What is it that you want? You threw the bombs didn't you? You could have attracted attention." I glared at her.

"You thought I did that? Really Ryuu, I'm not that crazy. I admit the things I do are sometime is crazy but not that stupid enough to attract the attention of people much less the shinigami." She laughs "I just **pick **_**you**_** up** in front of your house." She grins and continues with her tea.

The way she said that made me furious. When I was six years old, Rima and her parents found lying on the ground in front of their house, I was covered in blood. Most of the blood was on my left eye. That was the only thing that I had remembered. Everything before that is blank.

"Well, you should get to class, you are a little late but I already told uncle about this." She threw my clothes and bag at me.

"Uncle?" I asked

"Hmm. You know him, get dress already." She left the room and Shin followed her out. Once the door closes I changed. I ran off to the academy and saw that my apartment was a mess. I cried a little on the inside but thought that I worried about this later after school.


End file.
